


Если бы он погиб

by sverhanutaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Когда Гарри ушёл на охоту за крестражами, их общий дом остался для Сириуса единственным убежищем. Он шатался из угла в угол по ночам, запрещая себе напиваться чаще чем три раза в неделю, стараясь держать себя в узде, тогда как день ото дня от крестника не было никаких вестей. Гарри не следовало так с ним поступать: уходить из дома, даже не поговорив. И Сириус отправился бы на его поиски, если бы не одно слово, оставленное ему крестником в последнем, длинном письме.«Всегда».





	Если бы он погиб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If He Died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528506) by [tachiisweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet). 



_Что если бы...  
  
он погиб?_  
  
  
Это была единственная мысль, которая всегда напоминала Гарри, что стоит наслаждаться каждой секундой со своим крёстным, невзирая на все... негативные аспекты совместной жизни с ним.  
  
Но что ни говори, он был благодарен. За собственную просторную комнату, за жизнь в одном доме с человеком, который искренне любит и дорожит им. И даже сама мысль о надвигающейся войне давала Гарри больше причин лелеять каждое воспоминание в своём сердце.  
  
К удивлению многих, они с Сириусом не вернулись в дом номер 12 на площади Гриммо.  
  
— Плохие воспоминания. Лучше начать с чистого листа, как считаешь? — неоднозначно ответил ему крёстный, бросая мальчику усталую улыбку и вороша и без того лохматые волосы. Гарри мог лишь преданно последовать за ним.  
  
И всё-таки было весело. Никогда ещё Гарри не делал таких обыденных, простых вещей. Например, поиск жилья в одной из защищённых соседствующих общин, населённых исключительно волшебниками. Выбор пал на маленький домик, достаточно просторный для двоих, которых могут навещать друзья. Два этажа, открытая кухня, обширная гостиная с четырьмя гостевыми кроватями. За всё это Сириус расплатился своим наследством. А площадь Гриммо стала для Ордена Феникса штаб-квартирой, против чего её владелец ничуть не возражал.  
  
— Счастливое избавление, — буркнул он очень тихо, но чуткий слух Гарри уловил его слова.  
  
Мальчик был поражён, впервые ступив в совместно выбранный дом. Его дом. Его целиком и полностью. До чего необычное, приятное ощущение. Разумеется, он получил лучшую из комнат в их новом доме, в который они возвращались снова и снова в течение нескольких коротких недель. Избитые, израненные и вымотанные в собственных глазах после многочасовых собраний Ордена по поводу планов битвы.   
  
Сириус с любопытством наблюдал за Гарри на кухне за готовкой, с которой его крестник управлялся неожиданно впечатляюще, и обнаружил в себе ответственность учиться, зачастую приводящую к взрывному беспорядку и хохоту Гарри над его физиономией, напудренной мукой.  
  
Случались и плохие дни. Часто бывало, Гарри отсиживался у себя в спальне, слушая крики из коридора; кошмары. Иногда они ссорились, горячась немного сильнее, чем это может понравиться двум мужчинам, и тогда тарелки колотились о пол, руки Сириуса покрывались кровью, а изумрудно-зелёные глаза наполнялись слезами. Гарри никогда не встречал никого более сломленного (сломленного под стать себе). Но при всем при том никогда, — повторял себе Гарри, — никогда Сириус не пытался причинить ему ни малейшего вреда. Под раздачу могли попасть стены, чему свидетельство — вмятина в гостиной, или посуда. От случая к случаю ссора переходила в многодневное гневно-напряжённое молчание, до тех пор пока один из них не сдавался. Как правило, Сириус. Он отказывался терять единственную свою семью, идя на поводу у никому не нужной гордости.  
  
В более мирные дни они прогуливались по достопримечательностям немагического Лондона. Гарри навёрстывал упущенное, и Сириус почти что охотно составлял ему компанию. Как-то Гарри даже покатался на заколдованном мотоцикле, который Сириус берёг спустя столько лет. Было и мороженое на прогулке по улице, и чтение классики перед камином.  
  
Иногда к ним заглядывал Римус, и тогда двое взрослых воспроизводили для Гарри прославленные приключения Мародёров. Сириус обучал Гарри новым заклинаниям, оттачивая реакцию у него и у себя, и подготавливал своего крестника практически ко всему.  
  
Когда Гарри ушёл на охоту за крестражами, их общий дом остался для Сириуса единственным убежищем. Он шатался из угла в угол по ночам, запрещая себе напиваться чаще чем три раза в неделю, стараясь держать себя в узде, тогда как день ото дня от крестника не было никаких вестей. Гарри не следовало так с ним поступать: уходить из дома, даже не поговорив. И Сириус отправился бы на его поиски, если бы не одно слово, оставленное ему крестником в последнем, длинном письме.  
  
 _«Всегда».  
_  
  
Римус единственный мог его растормошить, и всё равно Сириус был безутешен. Гарри отказался возвращаться, отказался пятнать единственное место — которое с такой любовью мог назвать своим домом — войной и кровью со своих рук. И отказался снова ставить своего крёстного под удар.  
  
Шли месяцы. Конца-края этому не предвиделось. Но надежда росла в них обоих по мере того, как Гарри оказывался всё ближе к истине, покуда последние недостающие кусочки мозаики наконец-то становились на свои места.  
  
Они так и не свиделись до самой битвы за Хогвартс. А когда это наконец-то произошло, мир потух с лёгкостью задутой свечи. Сириус заорал от ужаса и ярости, когда Хагрид принёс безвольное тело мальчика. Римусу пришлось оттаскивать, хватать за руки этого маньяка, расцарапывающего руки своему другу в стремлении вырваться, цапающего воздух, срывающегося с криков на истошные рыдания, эхом разносящиеся над землями Хогвартса. Ещё никто не слышал такого душераздирающего звука. Этот крик рвал слышащих его на части, а их сердца сминались, словно бумага, в руках человека, потерявшего всё. Люди всхлипывали, грязные слёзы скатывались по их убитым лицам. Но никому из них не под силу было представить истинное горе, резонирующее в криках Сириуса. В конце концов он выгорел, рухнул коленями на груду щебня, не способный заметить ослабевшим зрением подёргивание пальцев очень правдоподобно мёртвого мальчика.  
  
При первой возможности Гарри оживился, вскочил, и битва моментально преобразилась в стремительный ураган. Однако ничего не кончилось. Пока ещё нет. Римус кричал на шокированного Сириуса, тормошил, призывая встать и сражаться. Но сумасшедшие глаза Сириуса лихорадочно шарили по толпе в поисках одной-единственной фигуры, которую он  _ни за что бы не потерял._  Он не считал, что сможет пережить вторую смерть. На секунду их взгляды встретились, пройдя сквозь весь хаос, которым представлена война. Сириус посмотрел в зелёные глаза Лили, прежде чем мальчик исчез из поля его зрения. Сириус поднялся на ноги.  
  
Лишь спустя часы он заставил себя присесть. Битва окончилась. Они победили. Всё кончено. Он старался держаться, но неуклюжие пальцы тряслись, утирая струящиеся по лицу слёзы, а глаза отказывались смотреть на мёртвое, безмятежное лицо Римуса. У него больше никого не осталось.  
  
Ладонь опустилась на его плечо, и Гарри ссутулился, проливая горькие слёзы по дорогому другу. Он не был одинок — нет, они не были одиноки. Они были друг у друга. Для них жизнь шла дальше.  
  
Они вернулись в свой дом, неся отпечатки скорби и смерти под одеждой. Обоим понадобилось время чтобы смыть с себя всё, сидя в гостиной, в которой не помешало бы прибраться. Пыль скопилась на мантии, тенистые углы комнаты обросли паутиной. Сириус повторно разжёг камин, пока Гарри старался держать себя в руках. Так они просидели у огня всю ночь, моргая мутными глазами. Тишина сменялась призрачными криками в ушах, разбитыми коленями и слабым треском дров в паре метров от двух фигур.  
  
На исцеление потребовались годы. Всё не было в порядке, нет, но они жили, дышали. Они похлопывали друг друга по спине, они сидели на лавочках в парке и говорили о философии, о своих сожалениях и своих радостях. Сириус обнимал Гарри по ночам, когда понимал, что крестник не может успокоиться — не важно, как сильно мальчик при этом молил о быстрой и безболезненной смерти в своих кошмарах. Сириус ходил на сеансы психотерапии, пальцы у него дрожали, и он всегда озирался, когда уходил, заперев за собой дом.   
  
Гарри обрёл свою любовь, и Сириус с сияющими глазами принял его выбор. Жизнь шла дальше, и они следовали её примеру.  
  
И нет, она была совсем не идеальна, но идеальна для них.  
  
  


_**— что сказать, почти идеальна.** _

  
  
  
Вспышка проносится перед их глазами за какую-нибудь долю секунды. «Всего лишь пригрезилось», — думает он. Похоже что уйдёт он куда раньше, чем ожидал.  
  
Красный поток света ударяет его прямо в грудь, ноги теряют устойчивость и подводят.  
  
Гарри кричит.


End file.
